


Piątek trzynastego

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [55]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oblivious Zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall. Jest piątek 13 i Zayna prześladuje dziwaczny pech. Nialler robi coś, żeby mulat zapomniał o dziwnych przypadkach. Za tymi wszystkimi pechowymi sytuacjami stoi Larry, który chiał połączyć zauroczonych w sobie kumpli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piątek trzynastego

\- Harry, szybciej! - zawołał Louis, wychylając się zza rogu.  
  - Już, już - mruknął Harry, rzucając za siebie skórkę od banana i biegnąc do swojego chłopaka.

          Nie byli wcale wredni. To wszystko była po prostu magia pechowego dnia, któremu oni postanowili tylko troszeczkę dopomóc. Louis chwycił nadgarstek Harry'ego, przyciągając go do siebie i chichocząc cicho, kiedy brązowe loki połaskotały go po nosie.

  - Myślisz, że na pewno się uda? - spytał.

          Harry już otwierał usta, aby mu odpowiedzieć, ale zamilkł, gdy tylko usłyszeli, jak ktoś zbiega po schodach. Wychylili się zza ściany, uważnie obserwując korytarz. Z góry schodził Zayn, ubrany tylko w czarne bokserki w czerwone serduszka, z zamkniętymi oczami, wycierając swoje włosy niebieskim ręcznikiem. Chłopcy wstrzymali oddech, patrząc, jak Zayn podchodzi coraz bliżej, a jego stopa zawisła tuż nad porzuconą skórką banana, kiedy stawiał kolejny krok.

  - Kurwa! - jęknął Zayn, podpierając się na łokciach.

  - Mówiłem, w kreskówkach zawsze działa! - szepnął rozentuzjazmowany Harry, patrząc na swojego chłopaka.

          Louis uśmiechnął się tylko i wskazał głową w stronę korytarza; z kuchni wybiegł Niall, zaalarmowany głośnym hukiem i przekleństwem przyjaciela. Zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując się od chichotu i podszedł do niego, pomagając mu wstać. Jego niebieskie tęczówki przesunęły się po odkrytym, umięśnionym torsie chłopaka i jego długich nogach, i zarumienił się nieznacznie, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na bokserkach.

  - Pieprzony piątek trzynastego - mruknął Zayn, masując obolałe pośladki. - Co za kretyn zostawił tutaj tę skórkę?!

  - Harold - odpowiedział Niall, kręcąc głową.

          Przez chwilę milczeli, spoglądając na siebie i rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej; Zayn krzywił się raz po raz, poruszając ramionami i obolałymi plecami, zanim Niall nie chwycił jego dłoni.

  - Chodź, zrobię ci masaż.

xxx

  - SŁODKI ALLAHU!   
          Krzyk Zayna rozniósł się po całym mieszkaniu. Malik stał w kuchni, przy stole, trzymając w ręku pogiętą puszkę pepsi, której zawartość go pokrywała. Lepka ciesz spływała z jego włosów, twarzy i palców, wsiąkając w ubranie. Harry i Louis, którzy w tym czasie siedzieli na tarasie, trzymali się za brzuchy, chichocząc głośno i parskając śmiechem. Do kuchni wpadł Niall; jego oczy rozwarły się szeroko i po chwili zaśmiał się, podchodząc do chłopaka. Harry szturchnął Louisa łokciem i obaj z zainteresowaniem przyglądali się przez okno tej scenie.

  - Mmm, rzeczywiście wyglądasz słodko, Zaynie - powiedział Niall, uśmiechając się uroczo.

          Nie było możliwości, by nie zobaczyć rumieńców Zayna, który zagryzł nieśmiało wargę.

  - To tak po prostu… Wybuchło - powiedział nieco głupkowato, unosząc w górę niemal pustą puszkę.

          Niall wyciągnął rękę i wyjął mu ją z dłoni, okładając na mokry blat. Przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę z ciekawością, po czym wspiął się na palce i ostrożnie pocałował Zayna w policzek. Odsunął się, przyglądając się jego reakcji; Mulat stał, teraz już wyraźnie zaczerwieniony i mrugał zawzięcie, jakby nie dowierzając temu, co się dzieje. Nial uśmiechnął się i ponownie się przybliżył, zlizując kroplę napoju z nosa chłopaka.

  - Może powinieneś się wykąpać, Zayn - mruknął cicho, z ustami tuż przy jego skórze.  
          Chwilę po tym, jak Zayn i Niall wyszli z kuchni, do środka wszedł Liam. Miał słuchawki w uszach i podśpiewywał pod nosem, kiedy sięgał do lodówki, wyjmując z niej puszkę picia.

  - CHOLERA!

          Louis i Harry przybili piątkę, gratulując sobie pomysłu wstrząśnięcia wszystkich napojów, które mieli w lodówce.

xxx

 - Co. To. Ma. BYĆ?!  
          Niall wytknął głowę przez drzwi, zaglądając do łazienki Zayna. Malik pochylał się nad pralką, wyjmując z niej właśnie różowe skarpetki, różowe bokserki, różowe koszulki, a nawet zaróżowione dżinsy.

  - Wszystko jest cholernie różowe! - warknął Zayn. - Za jakie grzechy…?

  - Wiesz, Zayn, zawsze uważałem, że różowy to twój kolor - zachichotał Niall, wchodząc do środka.

          Zayn drgnął i wyprostował się, uderzając głową w bęben pralki. Jęknął i złapał się za głowę, rzucając na podłogę zniszczone rzeczy. 

  - To ty się cały czas rumienisz - wytknął mu.

  - Przeważnie w twoim towarzystwie - odpowiedział szybko Niall, niemal natychmiast się rumieniąc.

          Zayn przekręcił głowę, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Chwilę później Niall pisnął, kiedy Zayn złapał go za biodra i uniósł, sadzając na pralce i stając między jego rozłożonymi nogami. Oddychali szybko, wpatrując się w swoje oczy.

  - Co mówiłeś, mały Irlandczyku? - spytał Zayn.

  - Że… różowy to twój kolor? - Niall przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w usta Zayna, które były naprawdę blisko.

  - I że jestem słodki?

  - Hej, tego nie powiedziałem! 

  - Powiedziałeś!

  - Niby kiedy?

  - Dzisiaj rano!

  - Chyba ci się śniło, Malik.

  - To, że o tobie śnię…

  - CO?! - spytał Niall zduszonym głosem.  
  - Ja…

  - Och, pocałujcie się wreszcie! - zawołali razem Harry i Louis, zaglądając do łazienki.


End file.
